Mortal Hearts
by IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear
Summary: Twenty years have passed after the second Mortal War. But darkness is just over the horizon with Bella, Jace and Clary's sixteen year old daughter is stuck in the middle. As the storm brews Bella must face all evil and choice the name...Herondale or Morgenstern. Family, love, betrayal, and Death of this continuance of the final book of the Mortal Instruments! Rated T. OC's
1. In the Beginning

I DON NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS…

But I do own this plot and my own character soooo no steely! ;/

**If you have not read the sixth book for this series TURN BACK NOW! Unless you really like spoilers. **

After the war, everything obviously things changed within the Shadowhunter world. The Faerie Folk and Nephilim fought against each other for twenty years after Sebastian's death. It was against the law to befriend one; less of one to kill.

Good note aside nothing seemed different after the second Mortal War, ordinary days filled with common demon hunting. There was no loveless, power-hungry, half demon uncle trying to take over the realms.

My story, my life more like starts like any common day for a Shadowhunter just tolerating family and dodging my aunts poisonous cooking…

Rain crashed down the sidewalks as Isabella Herondale passed through the New York City streets getting very close to the Big Apple. Bella bent her head down against the wind she wasn't in a hurry to get home but it didn't mean she like the rain. She dodged easily through the Manhattan mob, a crowd that couldn't see her, walking calmly on that note.

The rain soaked her hood wetting the tips of her auburn hair making then black as midnight. Farter along came the famously glamoured burnt down church, fluttering her eyes shut inhaling slowly; when she opened them once more, golden bridged, towering over the rest of New York.

The Institute.

Beautiful angel statues guard those who lived inside, for those who served its cause. Raziel standing attention, centered stone; making her way up the steps to the entrance where the old rickety elevator awaited. Over the last seventeen years sense Bella been alive the elevator had remained the same, dropping her dripping hood releasing her hair it curled around her face, it would be a frizzy mass later. "Best alarm system we've got…well better then Church." Church finally came back after his little _escape_ with Zachariah, her godfather. Still grumpy as ever, more irritated now that he had to share the place with Chairmen Meow. The doors clattered open revealing a cozier interior. The Institute felt more slept in now with so many people coming in-and-out, it no longer echoed. Leaving her mud stained combat boots at the door, lined with everyone one else's shoes.

Bella came to the kitchen first to find in utter horror. Aunt Izzy stirring a pot against an open flame.

"Aunt Izzy?" she asked cautiously moving closer to the cooking poison. "What are you making?" Izzy strutted with pride from the fridge. "Pasta, Simon's mother gave me the recipe." Isabelle huffed in frustration "Apparently Max and Snow are _too_ skinny," Bella stepped slowly away from the infested pot. She would rather be bitten by an 'almost-exist-but-not-exist-enough' dragon demon. In the word of Uncle Alec.

There were five basic rules in the house.

Leave your demon-infested clothing and shoes at the door.

Someone feed Church.

All weapons stay in weapons room, training room, or the pin at the front door.

No one under fifteen can go demon hunting without a adult

DON'T LET AUNT IZZY COOK!

Bella slipped to the fridge grabbing a cool water bottle chugging it down hungrily. "Where is everyone?"

Izzy stopped stirring the pot grabbing soothing from the pantry above, "Alec and Magnus went out. Your mom took Lucy with her to Maia's, everyone else is in the training room…I think…Oh! Kat in the library has her head stuck in another book."

"Doesn't surprise me," she mumbled under her breath, pitching the plastic bottle she exited the kitchen away from aunt Izzy's cooking that was staring to smell.

Down the labyrinth corridors Bella strode into the library, on the first floor she only found Chairmen Meow curled out on a plush arm chair, soaking in the lamp light. At the second landing there she found Kat hunched over another book with stacks more beside her.

Kat was sporting the classic punk rock today, adopted yes, but Kat showed her two fathers blended styles very well. Blue cat shaped eyes with spiky bubble gum pink hair Magnus would truly be proud of. Only she was allergic to all glitter products, she gain Alec cautiousness and judgmental thinking pinch, yet there was something wild and exotic.

"Aunt Izzy making dinner again," she spoke up not caring of interrupting her cousin, removing the book for its stack flipping through the page with disinterest.

"May the Angel help us all," she replies not even glancing from her book.

"What are you reading? 'How To Be A Warlock 101,'" Bella snickered.

Kat chuckled closing the book marking the page with her finger showing the title.

_Warlock Philosophy _

"Close enough. Not only am I a smartass but-"

The doors banged open to reveal a tall blond panting heavily. Xavier Herondale was a carbon copy of their father only he inherited their mothers green eyes. "Grandma wants all of us in her office. Now," he ran out the door to warn others.

Kat gave an irritated grumble fully closing her book.

When they reached the family office Bella found everyone gathered around a holograph looking message. In fact it was a live streaming gathering from Idris, there stood Jia Penhallow -the current Inquisitor- making her speech among her fellow hunters.

"The Clave as come to a decision on the Legend Act, this act we believe will help farther old Shadowhunter names and decrease all inherit confusion. With this act any first-born and/or oldest male of any family under seventeen can change he/she's name to birth right or mothers maiden name." The crowed on the other side seemed go into uproar, earry silence struck ours. Bella could understand the inherital confusion take the Morgenstern manor that was still picking up dust over twenty years now. Jace still hadn't touch Herondale estate and all within it.

When the speech was done the fire message went dim the crowds roars seemed to die with it.

Bella felt shaky, her stomach nauseas with unsteady nerves all eyes fell onto her, and she was the oldest Shadowhunter of the family. Five months for legal Shadowhunter age she couldn't wait for Xavier but that would another year, and the Clave wanted the act to take progress. No doubt in Bella's mind they're going to wait for Xavier's diction.

Morgenstern.

The name was tabooed, feared by all Shadowhunters. No one spoke the name; her mother- though proudly wore the Morgenstern ring against her chest and Heosphoros slung beautifully along her hip- but she never did carry the name. On her birth certificate her mothers' maiden name was Fray the alias name her Grandmother had given.

Bella lay eyes with here brother cross the office. Slung back carelessly against the wall, she knew her brother being her parabatai she could see the fear in his eyes. Fear for her.

A hand clamped her shoulder lightly slowly starting to rub the growing stress notes. Her mother never did look her age granted she wasn't the redheaded, headstrong she once was. At the ripe age of 35 through 3 kids and countless demons she still looked beautiful, not a rinkle or gray hair lay in her features, her red hair only darkened a bit now it look like a light auburn.

"Did you hear all that?" She knew that her mother had just come home for rain water soaked her shoulders. She nodded giving a soft smile.

"Stupidest thing the Clave could ever think of," Magnus declared staring Alec next to him in the loveseat. "The act will ware off in time once the Clave is satisfied in what they see they'll remove it."

"After all the Clave is done Alexander and you still believe in the system," said is husband irritably.

"No I truth Jia I don't believe-"

"Would you two shut up! The older I get the more you two sound like to old bats." Kat sat on Magnus lap cuddling into her father's shoulder. The room fell silent again. "I'm going for a walk." No one stopped her, she didn't feel like discussing her choices her mind still didn't rap around everything.

She made it to the cool night sky it had finally stopped raining.

She made her way deeper within the parks woods watching her ground half these land still and only thing the Faerie had left. A growl brought Bella from herself; she hadn't noticed the wolf trailing behind her. Her heart beat quickened against her ribs, instinctively she would have gone for any weapon, her hear stank. She had none not even a stile, running was out of the question. Trees were everywhere weaving in and out of them would take all her strength and this wolf defiantly had more then she. Bella was cornered.

Facing her enemy Bella scanned the beast, it wasn't the typical werewolf. Massive in size, muscles bulging, its white teeth shined in the moon light. It was too big for a werewolf but she ruled out a demon, its mouth would have been foaming and the creature would have stunk more, like rotten trash.

Backing herself the tree Bella closed her eyes a prayed for a quick death painless death so Xavier won't have to face to much pain, for Lucy her little minion. Praying to Raziel for her stupidity if only she had brought a weapon. As the beast lunged a flash of golden light appeared to her right. Heat spread throughout her body she thought she died that this was it, but a heavy weight appeared in her had.

Warm metal.

She didn't think.

She throw.

_**Hey, Guys!**_

_**So your not confused. Bella is sixteen and Xavier just turned sixteen their only six months apart…if that's possible. Lucy is the youngest and she's five. Kat is 20 and Max and Snow are twins both 15 (Isabelle's and Simons children)….You'll meet them later. Lol I hope that not to confusing…**_

_**So I hope you like this. I'm very excited about this story I have so many chapters in the works. Tell me what you think and leave a review. **_

_**Let the story begin….**_

_**~Bella xD **_


	2. They're Coming

**I do NOT own the Mortal Instrument…BUT I own my characters and this PLOT!**

**WARNING: If you haven't read the COHF then I suggest you hold off this story till your done. Not only will you be confused but there ARE SPOILERS! **

(…But if you're like me and LOVE spoilers…THEN READ ON!)

**Shout out too…**

**Aktisme**

**StarliteOracle**

…**My very first reviews :D Thank you for your support.**

Chapter 2

**They're coming.**

There were never enough times that Bella had awoken from this state, gogy, tried. Not only was a constant 'thud' echoing in her head, her shoulder was on fire, while the world kept on spinning. She attempted to sit up but was push back down making her unstable body slump back down into the sterile pillows.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere."

Kat.

Her vision stopped spinning unfortunately her stomach didn't have the same idea. Bella pulled up to the side a vomited into the waste basket, 'thank Raziel that was there.' Bella thought, as she groaned back into her recent position. She was clearly –ironically not - strapped by her bed sheets in the Institute infirmary.

"What happen?" Such a cliché question. Kat moved around her cot to the small cupboard pulling out a bedside surgical mirror. She pointed it so the reflection was perfectly aligned, Bella could see the white striped bandages, but right across from it…Bella gashed. Perfectly vertical against her collarbone lay a star-crossed pattern. In the middle the largest star overlaied by a ruin, a ruin Bella had never seen before, meaning it wasn't in the Grey Book. It crossed between the angelic ruin and Raziel's mark. The marks bleed slightly imprinted into her skin like a branded cow.

"You tell me," she snaps, placing the mirror back onto the desk.

"Sorry, I was the victim of this situation there, you patient. I don't think my doctor should be so snarky," Bella smirked leaning comfortably into her pillows. "Well excuse me. The next time my _patient_ goes out herself in the MIDDLE of the night, without weapons. I won't care. No! I'll let you heal slowly like a miserable mundane or else die. Lets see if I care!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I can heal myself thank you, and you wouldn't want this face to be injured." Kat sighed. "What 'beautifully-faced' dumbass goes with NO weapon! Mhm?"

"I didn't think, ok? You sound like Uncle Alec."

She pointed an accusing finger at Bella, "You make me sound like him. I'm already having chest pains and I've got 20 more centuries to live."

"Maybe you should leave the watching and looking after part to Xavier." Kat made a mocking laugh, "_Sure,_ I'll leave you care into the blonde, reckless, testosterone. You'll both be dead by then Bella." Bella thought about that one, she did make an excellent point, she and Xavier were two peas in a pod. Maybe that's why Bella asked Xavier to become her parabatai. He could keep up with her never having to slow her down, that and Kat was a warlock and not an opinion. Snow was a good candidate too, but they discussed it. Snow wasn't the person to attach she chosen not to, for her heart would never be into the bonding relationship. Max…well you could only handle so much of him at a time.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Bella finally with her last strength stood up, her legs wobbled, her body pushing upon her feel like a fifteen ton elephant.

"Three days," she said slumping onto her cot curling to the pillow. Kat was exhausted for three days she had nursed Bella. "Thank you, Kat." Kat open the eye that wasn't smothered by the pillow. "I still fail," jerking her head towards her marks. "I knew it wasn't possible to heal the ruins but the bleeding shocked me the most, it won't stop. Especially when I touched it…I was thinking of going to Magnus but…" Kat's sentence faded. As Magnus grew older the weaker his power became, he could barely congener items let alone heal someone. Magnus was slowly becoming mundane his life of immortality made him older by the second, she was losing her father.

"I tried everything without Dad; I just didn't want to bring him into this. I won't let anyone touch that till it scars affectively; a simply touch will make it bleed." Bella nodded in agreement her heart went out for Kat.

"So are you going to tell me what happened," she pressed.

"Well it happened like your typical werewolf stocking, foolishly went tottered the park. Boom, werewolf. I put my back against the tree and prayed like a common fearful mundane. That simply." Bella turned her back to Kat she could never look her straight when she lied, put she could tell her about the light she saw just yet.

Kat snorted at her summary, "You're lying Bella. Ironically there's a matching dagger wound to his right shoulder." Bells spun around, "How wound you know that?"

Kat smiled, "he lay by your body till help came…he's in the dungeons. Only wants to talk to you, giving everyone in the Institute a run for their money on interrogation tactics."

Before Kat finish her sentence Bella was out the door quicker then a hungry Church.

.

.

.

.

.

The dungeons were cold, clammy, and damp. As kids Xavier and Max would dare her to stay down her for five minutes. There was something with kids and basements; hers were the shadow reminding her of the demons that once sat in these cells, these days they were rarely used. As she snuck up on the first holding cells she could smell the rotting rats at their worst. When she came closer to the bars moonlight beamed into the cell giving definition to his features. Bella held in her trembling, his head was down in-between her legs but she could already tell that he was gorgeous. Dirty gorgeous that is, he was filthy from head to toe but his muscles were in perfect proportion, large but not enough to think he was on steroids. His leg were long, he was what Snow called 'sex-on- legs'. Bella wondered if Snow had seen him.

"It's rude to stare," said the man his head still down, causing her insides to jump, "sorry if I scared you." He added.

Bella snorted, "In your dreams wolf-boy." There was silence till he pulled up his long grimy black hair whipped back showing his face. Bella stepped backward along side his right cheek bone ran four claw marks down towards his jugular. He eyes…they stood out more then the old wound, like cut emerald and the moonlight wasn't helping.

Bella heart speed up catching in her throat once or twice.

"Wolf-Boy, that's a new one." He voice was slightly accented barely there, a corner of his mouth turned upward but just as it had been there it was gone.

"Who are you?" Holding her voice strong she couldn't reveal what she felt mentally.

"Can I ask you the same?"

"Answer me!"

He finally stood up. Oh, by the angel was he tall, had to be a towering 6' 5".

"Aiden," he leaned his body against the mossy wall standing in what looked like his bed, the same straw bed that was probably used back in the 1700s'. "Why did you turn yourself in, I mean do you know the charges for assaulting a Shadowhunter." Aiden shrugged, "How else was I going to talk to you?"

Bella sat on that question, not only was her stalker alarm going off right but something about her senses that wasn't right. "So you cornered me. In the park, clawed my shoulder, so we could talk!" Her voice was the climax of rage, her body trembling.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

"Why?"

"My country –Russia, never did recover from the Second Mortal war. Not enough Shadowhunters came back leaving us with little protection. You could say the werewolves became Russia's Shadowhunters. Three weeks ago Moscow's Institute was attacked; ironically no one was killed because none were there…only me. I was reading in the library that night when they invaded. At the lead was a woman, young, eye's red like hell's fire. They called her -править разговора."

"Rule Breaker," she translated. Aiden nodded seriously his eyes narrowed in remembrance. "The typical assumption would be she broke laws, but many criminals form everyday and they don't get the respect form these demons…Yet most importantly they were talking about someone."

"Me," her mouth was dry, body felt so tried. She wanted it to end.

"Тот, что с именем уже боялись. Последний из ее доброго, но более мощным затем остальных. Последний Моргенштерн. Они идут за тобой."

_**Translation**__: The one with the name already feared. The last of her kind but more powerful then the rest. The last Morgenstern. They're coming for you._

**The plot begins (Who do you think this antagonist is?) Leave me a review with your guess…**

**I'm sorry it took so long but when I finished this my data (internet) ran out so I had to wait till the beginning of the month (I share 6mg's of data with five people in the house. :/) Also while I was away my anniversary passed. So officially I have been on this site for a year and one month. Lol I feel so old. So leave me a review and tell me what you like …or didn't like. Thank you for your patience. Happy (early) Fourth of July America! **

**(Even though I'm considering moving to Britain.) Muhahahah :D **

**~ Bella xD **


End file.
